She's The Light To My Shadow
by XxXIyahxXx
Summary: Lucy went missing for a year. What they doesn't know is that she take a very dangerous mission and ended up dead. Or so they thought. This is a RoLu FanFic! With a hint of StingxYukino.
1. chapter 1

**She's The Light To My Shadow**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor its Character, Hiro Mashima does. I only own the OC and the plot.**

 **Chapter One**

 _I knew they were coming back. Guess I have to finish this once and for all so I can return back home fast._ I smiled a sweet mischievous smile at my opponent in front of me. I am currently battling a dark guild, Dark Kishi. Dark Kishi, contains a lot of knight mages who's an expert in using swords. But of course, they uses dark magics too.

"Lets get this done now, okay?" I ask sweetly. Slowly dark aura surrounded my body as my blonde hair turning to black and when I open both my eyes it turn into a bloody red piercing eyes. My sweet smile turn into a mischievous smirk.

"Black Demon Rage!" I called out as I take a large amount gasp of black air and breathes out a large concussive blast of darkness from my mouth to my opponent. It sent my opponent flying and they fall hard on the ground, some of them fall unconcious by the hard impact.

"What the! Don't tell me your a-" I cut him off by punching him hard on his stomach which made him cough out some blood of his mouth and fly, _I wonder where he land?_

"Yeah you got that right buddy! I'm a Black Devil Slayer!" I proudly said to my unconcious and concious opponent.

"This is not good!" one of them exclaim trying to run away with his friends. I laugh a sinister laugh. "Ah-ah, you can't run away." as I appear in front of them and prepared to cast another spell.

"Black Devil Sword!" a black sword with a dark aura surrounding it appeared in my right hand. I slice them mercilessly one by one in a flash. The tip of my black sword has their blood dripping in it.

"Alright, I'm gonna finish you guys off!" I announce with a devious determine face. "Black Devil Death Wave!" a black death wave radiated off me, killing all of them. The place the death wave has past through died. Although one has manage to run off that look like a bunny who was chase by a wolf.

"You dare escape me!" in a flash I was in front of him. "So your the guild master? Eh pathetic!" I chuckled darkly as I readied to cast another spell. He stumble off the ground like a scared mouse.

"Please spare me!" he plead as his body shook in fear. _Fear._ "Spare you? Oh please, you need your rest now old man." I reply with a smirk.

"Black Devil Ray!" a black ray radiated off my palm as I direct it to him. A hole was made in his body as he fall off the ground dead.

I smiled at my work, so many dead corpse surrounded the area. Not only that but the plants and some animals also died because of my Death Wave. I walk my way to their guild door and imprinted a sign of an Angel Wings with a star on it. But of course, I also put my signature name below the sign. Shizuka.

Opps I forgot to introduce myself earlier, how rude am I. Forgive me. The name Shizuka Eucliffe, 17 years old. Sting Eucliffe one of the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth, foster little sister and Rogue Cheney's mate. Sting's Twin a.k.a partner.

Rogue's and I had a son named Raven. Raven is Rogue's little replica. He has Rogue's black hair and red snakey eyes. To be honest, Rogue has not known about our son yet since I left 5 years ago for this mission. To destroy all dark guild in the country ofSin, located on a peninsula in the southern part of the continent of Ishgar, the country ofIceberg, located to the east of Seven, northeast of Bosco, north of Joya, northwest of Bellum and west of the Pergrande Kingdom. The Kingdom of **Stella** , located to the east of Bosco, the north of Iceberg and the southwest of Joya and last is the Pergrande Kingdom, the largest country, located in the easternmost part of the peninsula, linking it to the mainland of Ishgar.

So it took me 5 years to complete it. It was suppose to be only 3 years but then I have a son. I need to take care of him since his only 4 and half year old. Well the most surprising is that, it only took me 3 months to give birth of him because of Dragon Slayer thingy. Which I'm glad that its not 9 hell of a month.

So yeah, I'm a Sabertooth mage. My guild mark is located on my left shoulder and black in color. Also I'm one of the Top 5 Strongest Wizard Saints.

~o~

"Raven! My baby boy~ mommy is home!" I announce as I open the door of our temporary home. Its a two storey house that has one master bedroom and three extra room. A big bathroom in the second floor and small in the first floor. A homey living room and a not so small and not so big kitchen.

I heard a small running footstep thats running towards me "Mom!" my son exclaim clinging to my arm happily.

When I was about to tell my son that we're going back home, my lacrima upstair in my office room rang through the whole house. I put down my son "Baby go to the living room and play. Mommy will answer the call upstair, okay?" I flash him my sweet smile.

"Okay!" then he ran off to the living room, I know he don't play because he prefer reading in silence like me and his dad.

I walk upstairs and went to my office room. I sat to my chair and put the communication lacrima in my desk. Sending some magic into it, I stared at the screen as an old man appeared. Its Gran Doma, the chairman of the Magic Council.

"Yo Gran Doma!" I greeted with a grin. I can't help being childish sometimes, I have my brother Sting's childish behaviour virus spread on me.

"Shizuka, I have something to discuss to you." his face shown seriousness so I became serious too. Which I adopted to my lovely mate, Rogue.

"Spill it, Gran Doma."

"Alright, the Tenrou Island is back which means the core members of Fairy Tail is back. They're well and alive." _Oh? I'm not surprise._ I thought sarcastically.

"Not only that, the Grand Magic Games will be held in a month. The King itself wish to see you in the Third Day of the Games with the other Wizard Saints."

"Wait, wait, wait" I rub my temple gently "Don't tell me the King is planning something so- urg! I can't even point my finger on which word can describe it." I slump in my seat in stress.

"Yes, but I don't know what his planning. No one knows" he pause for a brief second and start again "I hope its not something so dangerous." he seriously added as a single sweat fall off his forehead.

"Right and since I'm done with the mission you made me do. I'll go pack now and leave as soon as possible so I can make it in time." I said one last time before it end.

I got up and wasted no time in walking downstair to the living room. "Raven, honey go pack your stuff now. We're returning back home." I announce. He stop reading as he was trying to process the words I have said. Then it sink in. His face brighten up with happiness and joy.

"Really?! Yes!! I'm excited to see Dad now!" he exclaim happily as he run to his room. And so I too started packing up.

~o~

"We're home!" Natsu announced with his goofy grin in place with Happy jumping in the air with the others announce their return. Romeo was the one who was stunned the most as Macao asked while crying "You, you, you guys are still young! What happened to you?"

"Well...um...where should I start?" Lisanna began as she told them their story. Romeo stood in front of Natsu "You're all grown up Romeo!" Natsu stated causing Romeo to cry as a smile appeared in his face for the first time in 7 years. "Welcome back Natsu-nii... min'na!" Romeo greeted.

With everyone back after 7 long years, the guild quickly returned to normal like they do in the old days; drinking, dancing, talking and singing but there is that one more person who is missing the blonde girl who smiled brightly that can light up the whole Fiore, Lucy Heartfilia the Celestial Mage. Making up for the 7 years they lost in one night, Natsu and Happy were dancing in the table while Cana was drinking barrels of alcohol. The others were looking at Reedus drawings and the rest bonded with their friends.

"It's so good to be home after all this year, there really is no better place than home." Makarov said getting a nod from Gildarts. "Man everyone has changed in the past 7 years. I really want to fight them to see how strong they are" Natsu remarked with a beer in his hand.

"Kiddo, do you think you will be able to beat them? They have 7 years more experience than you" Gildarts replied getting a grin from Natsu. "He's right Natsu" Lisanna told him but continue "It's useless if you have power but lack of experience"

"I think you're right Lis, as long as I give it my all it's fine!" Natsu stated proudly making Makarov and Gildarts smile until the door burst open. All heads turn into the direction of the door and it shown a man figure.

"Jura-san!" Kinana was the first one who spoke. "Wait! That's Jura?!" Natsu ask shock then a few seconds later he laugh so hard like he heard some funny joke.

"Natsu-dono." the aforemention man stop laughing. His face turn into a boring face.

Jura took a step three times. "Makarov-dono I have something to discuss with you." he stated as a smile grace his lips.

The said man was currently drinking an alcohol with the S-Class Mage, Gildarts. The other members were already back to what they were doing before the arrival of the Wizard Saint.

Several hours had passed until there was something to announce. The former 3rd master, Makarov clear his throat gaining the attention of the others.

"Brats, I have something to tell you and I know you wont like it." he stated. He look like he was about to burst into tears.

"What is it, Master?" Mirajane sweetly ask but concerned lace in her spoken words.

"You all remember our member, Lucy Heartfilia. Who gone missing one ye- I mean 8 years ago if you include the 7 years time skip, right?" the old man ask.

"What's with her?" one of them ask. Makarov has tears at the end of his eyes daring to fall in any seconds now but he held them back.

"She- she's dead." he stuttered as he broke into tears. So many gasp at the news and some join into crying with their broken master.

"Yo- your lying! She can't be dead!" Natsu protest back. Not accepting the news. Some agreed to Natsu with determine teary face.

"Silence! Its hard for me too, you know!Lucy is one of our family. But then she took one dangerous mission secretly and died." he cried out.

"Although her body wasn't found because someone use a deadly spell that makes your opponent completely annihilated." Jura stated seriously.

"Someone wipe her out?!" Mirajane gasp as horror display on her features. Everyone has the same expression.

"But her father Jude-dono still prepared a ceremony for her funeral. Her grave was place beside her deceased mother." Jura continued "You can visit her any time if you want."

All you can heard was someone sobbing, crying as they mourn of their Celestial Mage death. The once joyous aura was replace by depression.

There's only one thought in their mind _Lucy_ they're beloved and kind family member.

~o~

 **That's all for now... I'm so cruel for killing Lucy but I had too! If not, the story wont be interesting right? I'm sorry!**

 **Please tell me what you thought in the review section! Thanks.**

 **Please kindly Review, Follow or Favorite!**

 **Love and Lots,**

 **XxXIyahzkiexXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor its Character, Hiro Mashima does. I only own the OC and the plot.**

 **Chapter Two**

Two days had passed since the announcement of the death of their Celestial Mage, Lucy Heartfilia. Some of the members including Team Natsu with Lisanna had visited her grave yesterday.

The Fairy Tail members are still mourning of her death. They felt so broken and depressed.

"Brats! I have an announcement to make!" Makarov stated with an envelope in his hand.

"What is it, gramps?" Natsu ask curiously, eventhough his still depressed of his nakama death. He can't help being curious. Which is nothing new.

"We're joining the Grand Magic Games! It said the winner of the games will gain the title of the Strongest guild in Fiore and 30,000,000J!" he announced with a little bit joy.

"Maybe if we join the games and win, maybe just maybe Lu-chan will be happy watching us above the heaven." Levy spoke up for the first time. The others look at her and she shyly hid behind Gajeel.

"I think your right, Levy! Alright we'll be joining the games and win it for Lucy, our nakama!" he set his hands into flames and exclaim happily "I'm all fired up!"

The others join as well and cheer up a bit. They'll join the games for their nakama and win it!

"Alright! You have a month to train before the games. We'll see in Crocus and I'll announce who's competing!" Makarov announce happily. The members of Fairy Tail split up into teams and start off of their journey to train for the games.

~o~

 **One Month Later**

"Yosh! I'm ready!" Natsu exclaim happily as they walk off to their assign hotel. The chosen competitor are Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Lisanna Strauss and Wendy Marvell.

As they arrive in their inn Honeybone. They check in for one room and five bedroom for five nights. When they settle in, Erza let them roam around Crocus but they have to get back before midnight.

~o~

"Welcome to the first day of the Grand Magic Games, folk!" a pumpkin man announce "I'll be your referee for the rest of the games, I'm Mato!"

Hundreds of people cheers, almost defeaning the ears of a dragon slayer since the stadium was loud.

"Alright, in just a moment, the curtain will rise on the Grand Magic Games! I'm your emcee, Chapati Lola!"

"and next to me is the former Council member, Yajima-san who will provide the commentary. Yajima-san I look forward on working together."

"Likewise" the said old man replied.

"And I'd like to introduce our guest for day one, the current Miss Fiore, Blue Pegasus's Jenny Realight!"

"We're gonna win this year!" Jenny exclaim happily.

"Okay, the players are about to take field! Starting with the eight ranked team! Can they recapture their past glory?!"

"The group whose name clashes with their rowdiness! Fairy Tail!" Chapati announce

So many boo's was heard through the stadium to Fairy Tail. "What?!" Natsu exclaim disbelief by the crowd. Although their guild Fairy Tail was cheering for them and thats enough to encourage them. Even their First Master Mavis came to cheer them on.

"Fairy Tail has came in last place every year, but they survived the elimination round. Though even that, they were eight place."

"Will the Tenrou bunch that created a sensation with their homecoming now became Fiore's number one?!"

"Don't let it get to you. I'm just glad they're back." said Yajima happily as he gave the Fairy Tail team a thumb up "Congratulations, Fairy Tail."

"Alright! Let's move on with the team that finished seventh. The hounds of hell, Quatro Cerberus!"

"Wild Four!" the leader shouted and his team shouted "Wild"

"This is the year that we will win, all you bastards!" said their Guild master calmly.

"In sixth place, an all female guild, the dancing girls of the great deep, Mermaid Heel!"

"In fifth place are the bright blue wings in pitch dark, Blue Pegasus!"

"Continuing with fourth place! The goddess of love and war, the holy destroyer, Lamia Scale!"

"Next up, finishing third in the elimination round. Oh my! This comes as a surprise! The first appearance of a guild, and in third place! The midnight mobile force, Raven Tail!"

After much arguments and misunderstanding, Raven Tail was declared as an official guild just a year ago.

"Alright, there are still two more teams that made it through the elimination round!"

"The second place finisher.. oh, this is a shocker! Will they become the soaring key with tattered wings? The unbelievable, improbable... Fairy Tail Team B!"

"Alright, we've just got one more team left to introduce! That's right, you know who it is! They're the strongest, incridible, indisputable champions!"

"Sabertooth!" the cheers for the Sabertooth team were defeaning. The crowd are all crazy in just their sight.

"And now, all of the team are here, but what are your impressions, Yajima-san?"

"I envy their youth!" the said man replied.

"That's not really what I mean." he sweatdrop then he return back to himself. "Okay, everyone, you've waited long enough. I'm going to announce the program of the Grand Magic Games!"

~o~

When everything was done explaining they move on to the first day events. "Hidden"

Participants

Yeager from Quatro Cerberus

Beth Vanderwood from Mermaid Heel

Nalpudding from Raven Tail

Eve Tearm from Blue Pegasus

Rufus Lore from Sabertooth

Lyon Vastia from Lamia Scale

Gray Fullbuster from Fairy Tail Team A

Juvia Lockser from Fairy Tail Team B

~o~

Rankings

1st Place Sabertooth 10 P

2nd Place Raven Tail 8 P

3rd Place Lamia Scale 6 P

4th Place Blue Pegasus 4 P

5th Place Quatro Cerberus 4 P

6th Place Mermaid Heel 2 P

7th Place Fairy Tail B 1 P

8th Place Fairy Tail A 0 P

~o~

Battles

Fairy Tail A Lisanna Strauss vs Raven Tail Flare Corona

Winner: Raven Tail 10 P

Blue Pegasus Ren Akatsuki vs Mermaid Heel Arania Web

Winner: Blue Pegasus 10 P

Quatro Cerberus War Cry vs Sabertooth Orga Nanagear

Winner: Sabertooth 10 P

Lamia Scale Jura Neekis vs Fairy Tail B Mystogan

Winner: Lamia Scale 10 P

~o~

Rankings

1st Place Sabertooth 20 P

2nd Place Raven Tail 18 P

3rd Place Lamia Scale 16 P

4th Place Blue Pegasus 14 P

5th Place Quatro Cerberus 4 P

6th Place Mermaid Heel 3 P

7th Place Fairy Tail B 1 P

8th Place Fairy Tail A 0 P

 **That's also for today... I'm sorry I'm not good in making battle scene...** **Please tell me what you thought on the review section...** **Please kindly Follow, Favorite or Review!** **With Lots Of Love,** **XxXIyahzkiexXx**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor its Character, Hiro Mashima does. I only own the OC and the plot.

Chapter Three

The second day of the Grand Magic Games has started with the first event called "The Chariot" and the participating teams are asked to choose a representative. Bacchus, Kurohebi, Risley, Yuka, Ichiya, Gajeel and Sting are chosen by their respective teams to participate.

Meanwhile, Natsu manages to convince his team to let him participate, despite their objections as the game is called "Chariot", hinting that it will include vehicles. Once all participants have been selected, the rules of the game are announced. The participants are to race on top of interconnected chariots and reach the goal without falling.

 **Race**

While Kurohebi, Ichiya, Yuka, Risley and Bacchus race towards the goal, Natsu, Gajeel and Sting are left lagging behind. The three Dragon Slayers are experiencing motion sickness and are unable to run properly. In the lead group, Yuka uses his Wave Boost to try and take the first place while, at the same time, attacking those behind him. However, Risley employs her Gravity Change to dodge the attack while Ichiya uses his Fleet-Foot Perfume: Zero Distance Inhalation to overtake the Lamia Scale Mage.

Seeing his opponents taking the event seriously, Bacchus decides to do the same and stomps on the chariot, destroying it and causing those connected to it to be tossed into the air. Yuka, Ichiya and Risley lose their balance and try to regain it while Bacchus overtakes them. Bacchus then proceeds to overtake Kurohebi and win the event, earning his team ten points. Kurohebi then finishes as well followed by Risley, Yuka and Ichiya who earned their teams eight, six, four and three points, respectively.

Meanwhile, Natsu, Gajeel and Sting are still racing and while Natsu and Sting are accustomed to being motion sick on vehicles, Gajeel finds it to be a surprise, noting that he was fine with transportation before. Sting then ridicules him, saying that he is now a real Dragon Slayer. As the audience begins to laugh at the three, Sting decides to give up while Natsu and Gajeel are determined to move forward.

"Would you answer me one thing?" Sting suddenly ask out-of-nowhere. The two look at him as to say to go on.

"Why did you decide to participate in the tournament? I wouldn't believe if you were still the same Fairy Tail from back in the day. Are you worried about the strength of your guild? About your guild public image? The Fairy Tail that I know were more like... They did everything at their own pace... They didn't give a damn about what people thought of them."

"For... their friends..." Natsu started "Seven years. All that time... they were waitin' for us... No matter how painful it was. No matter how sad... Even if people made fun of'em... they held on... They held on... They protected the guild... for their friends... And now we're gonna show everyone... the proof that Fairy Tail's been walking on all this time! So keep on going!" Natsu declared.

Hearing his words, the Fairy Tail Mages begin to cry just as Natsu and Gajeel finish the race, earning their guilds two and one point respectively. The event then concludes with Sabertooth earning zero points due to Sting's withdrawal.

"For their friends? What nonsense." he muttered to himself bitterly as his teeth clenched. He punch the nerby wall with his fist.

"They doesn't have the right to say that after they've forgotten _her_." a voice caught his attention. He look up to find its his partner, Rogue.

"Your right, _she_ 's even closer to _death_ because of **them."** He added dryly with hatred. Both of them then thought of the accidents that happen 8 years ago.

 **Flashback**

 **"Heh, that was easy. Sting-kun really is the best!" a red exceed named Lector bragged his owner, his foster father and partner Sting.**

 **Sting smirk as Lector continuesly bragged about how great and the best he is. They were on their way back home, as he suggested that they just walk on. Which the other dragon slayer agreed, as moving vehicles were their greatest weakness. Oh how they hated it till their very core.**

 **As they were near to Crocus, a horrible scent caught the attention of the twin dragon slayer which stopped them in their own track.**

 **They look at each other as if saying _"did you sense that?"_. They both nodded at each other, they sniff the air. Both their eyes widen as they sense something. And that something, is the scent of someone blood.**

 **They ran off at the direction of the scent as their exceed curiously followed suit. It lead them at the forest near the mountain and a figure caught their attention.**

 **It seems to be walking in their way, when the light shone on that figure. They see its a girl, maybe near their age and not only did they knew its a girl. The girl were all bruised and was also covered up by her very own blood. Her clothes were also all torn up but it manage to cover up where her private places are.**

 **The girl stood still looking at them with almost lifeless brown eyes before collapsing in front of them. They both snapped out and help her. Rogue check for her pulse in her wrist and gladly she was still alive. So Rogue wasted no time as he held her in a bridal style way and made their way back in Crocus to tend or heal the girl as fast as possible.**

 **Flashback End**

After they tend her that time, she had woken up having no memories. After two weeks of her amnesia she had regained back her memories and she's been crying like a baby and shaking back then. After that, she's willing to change for the better. She trained with them and joined Sabertooth. She even became Sting's little sister so after a year, she and Rogue started dating.

 _She's_ been happy with them and they were glad for that. They've been protecting _her_ and keeping _her_ safe. Both of them were overprotected of her, as they don't want to repeat **those** from happening to _her._ Its a trauma for them as they don't want to lose her again.

 **~o~**

 **That's all for now, I guess. I'm sorry for the late update. My brain is empty as I don't have any inspiration again. I'm sorry!! I promise I'll update tomorrow and it will be longer than this. Please review!**

XxXIyahzkiexXx is out for now


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own FAIRY TAIL nor its CHARACTERS, Hiro Mashima does. I only own the OC and the plot.**

 **Chapter F** **our**

As the Chariot finish, the first battle of the second day were announce. The first match is Blacksnake of Raven Tail and Toby Hohorta from Lamia Scale. As the fight started, Toby was the first one to make a move with Super Paralysis Claw Mega Mega Jellyfish but Blacksnake manage to dodge it all.

Blacksnake turn himself into dust and disappeared in Toby's sight. Jura shouted saying his a fool and the magic his opponent using is Mimic Magic. Mimic Magic allow the person who's using it to copy anyone's magic.

Blacksnake then appeared below him and attack Toby's with his Sand Rebellion. Toby's then compliment him saying his strong, Blacksnake compliment Toby's also saying his tough.

"Blacksnake's a cool name!"

"It's not my real name..." Blacksnake replied with a creepy smile face.

"It's not your real name?!" Toby's got mad all of a sudden. Blacksnake then said, saying that's tick him off. Toby's attack him with his sharp claw with speed. Saying if he win Blacksnake's should tell him his name and if he lose he'll tell Blacksnake's his secret about himself.

Toby and Blacksnake then made a deal about their weird bet. Toby continuously to attack Blacksnake with his sharp claw until a smoke of a sand covered them both. When the smoke of sands disappeared, Toby's was seen down on the ground.

The match was over with Blacksnake from Raven Tail's declared as a winner. Everyone cheers as the battle of the two ends. Toby's was crying while still in his lying position, Blacksnake then ask what his secret.

Toby's secret was then revealed saying he lost his sock and he can't find it anywhere. Blacksnake pointed out his finger to Toby's neck where his sock was hanging. Toby was crying non-stop as he finally found his lost sock, and it was in his neck this entire time. To some audience and participants opinion was hilarious.

Blacksnake held out his hand in front of Toby. To the judges, they thought they were going to shake hands but no. Blacksnake pulled out Toby's sock in his neck and ripped it into shred.

After that match they moved to the second match of the day. Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus and Elfman Strauss from Fairy Tail A. Much to the King's dismay it was supposed to be Erza Scarlet and scold the knight saying that Elfman's wont last a chance against Bacchus. But he was wrong.

Now onto the battle ground, Bacchus made a bet saying if he win Elfman sisters will be his. Both of them, Lisanna and Mirajane. But if Elfman wins Bacchus guild name, instead of Quatro Cerberus it will be Quatro Puppy for the rest of the game.

As 8 minutes went fast, Elfman was already exhausted and has a lot of bruise while Bacchus was still unscatch. In those minutes Elfman couldn't lay a finger at Bacchus.

After all, Bacchus is not a person you should underestimate and challenge into a fight foolishly. As he is known as the Drunk Falcon or Bacchus of the Drunk Chop Hanging Palm. An S-Class mage of the Quatro Cerberus guild.

As the two went serious Elfman transform into his Beast Soul: Lizardman form and Bacchus finally drank his alcohol that he keep in his Gourd. Elfman just stand and let Bacchus attack him with just a palm.

As minutes went by, Elfman's Lizardman form start to have scratch and Bacchus armor that in his arm was destroyed and his palm were bruise up. He then stated that Elfman was a real man and he collapsed on the ground defeated.

Elfman collapse in his knees exhausted and tired. As he took all that attack by himself. Elfman was then declared as the winner and earn his team ten points.

The third match of the second day of the Grand Magic Games are Mirajane Strauss from Fairy Tail B and Jenny Realight from Blue Pegasus. Its a Pin Up Battle between the two former models.

As their Pin Up Battle continue until the very last, which is a Battle Gear. Jenny made a bet with Mirajane, on whoever lose got to appear naked at the Socrerer Weekly magazine.

That made the game more interesting. Jenny then proceed to transform into her own battle gear and Mirajane transform into one of her Satan Soul demonic form Sitri. Her strongest one. She defeated Jenny in just one punch which earn her team a ten points.

Now its time for the last battle Kagura Mikazuchi from Mermaid Heel and Yukino Aguria from Sabertooth. As the last battle began, Yukino made a bet, they betted their own lives.

Yukino then summon Pisces and the two large fishes attack Kagura. Kagura immediately dodge as the large fish Pisces dove in her direction, she use her sheathed archenemy against the Celestial Spirit.

Yukino then quickly summon Libra and order her to use her gravity magic against Kagura. When Kagura is seemingly weighed down by Libra's magic, she is able to break free by utilizing her own gravity magic.

Yukino then close Libra as she thought the celestial spirit is in no use anymore at her opponent. In turn she summon the rumored 13th key, the Snake Charmer Ophiuchus. A deadly black aura with a large scary looking snake appeared at the stadium.

Kagura seem unfazed by the newly summon spirit as she charge towards Yukino, whilst at the same time slicing through both Pisces and the newly summoned Ophiuchuswith her sheathed archenemy sword. She quickly reaches Yukino and with a quick comment on Yukino's immaturity when making their bet.

Kagura attack Yukino with no emotion shown on her face and let her opponent fall on the hard ground. Kagura place back her archenemy in its place as she start to walk off the battle ground back to her teammates.

When Kagura's victory announce which earn her team ten points. The stadium slowly emptied as the audience left one by one. As the second day was over with Raven Tail's in first place.

o

"You disgraceful brat! Do you even know what stance you did back earlier?" An angry voice boom throughout the entire building. Which belongs to the Sabertooth Guild Master, Jiemma Orland.

"Sting, I let you pass this time but next time. That is, your out!"

"It wont happen again, Master." Sting replied unfaze by the angry old man in front of him as he walk back to his place beside Rogue, his partner and best friend.

"And you, Yukino. You disgraceful brat, you betted your own life and you lose?! What kind of stance was that? You call yourself a Sabertooth mage when you, yourself is a weakling!"

"I apologize Master. I promise it wont happen again."

"Hmm? Do you think your given a chance with your pathetic performance? Ha, don't make me laugh. Now I dare you to obey me, strip off your clothes and erase your own guild mark. You aren't worthy as a Tiger."

"As you wi-"

"Hold it right there, old man." a feminine voice enterrupt Yukino. All head turn to the voice owner, a female blonde holding a cute small black-haired child in her petite arms.

"Shizuka, welcome home!" Sting greeted the girl with his toothy grin and Rogue has a small smile in his face. Which confuse the guild members, they don't remember having a member or someone by the name Shizuka before. Not even Rufus can remember or recall seeing her.

The members give way for her as she walk infront of the master. She stop as she neared the master but before she start to speak with the master, she put the little boy in her arms in the ground.

"Raven, honey go to daddy" the female blond said and his son obeyed with a nod. The members grew more curious and thought something like _Who's that little boy father?_ _, Who is she and that little boy? , What? , ..._.

The little boy goes to Rogue's and then the guy bend down to the small boy level, and held him in his arm. The members got even more confuse when Sting ruffle the little boy hair, messing it. The little boy even called Sting's his uncle which surprise the whole guild members.

They didn't know Rogue's already a father to that little boy but Sting's the uncle to that child. The question to their already confuse and curious mind is. Like who the hell is that girl and that small child? What's the connection they really have with the Twin Dragon of Sabertooth? When did that happen?

The members snap back when they heard a stern voice, the blonde stern voice.

"Don't make me repeat my word, old man." she look at the person in front of her with a very dangerous expression. With a dark aura surrounding her.

"I have nothing to say but... fine I'll let her stay this once." Jiemma replied to the blonde girl with sweat starting to fall off from his face. But he still manage to look intimidating.

"Good." then the girl smile as she turn to the girl beside her. "Hi the name Shizuka Eucliffe soon to be Cheney, Sting-nii little sis and Rogue-kun mate. And you must be Yukino Aguria the Celestial Mage, right?" the girl named Shizuka held out her hand in front of the said mage.

"Y-yes." as she return the gesture by shaking hands. Yukino was surprise when Shizuka introduce as Sting's little sister and Rogue's mate. Not only her though but the members as well.

"Wait! Sting you never told us you have a siblings before!" the Lightning God Slayer, Orga surprisingly exclaim loudly. With his eyes wide.

The said man chuckle as response "Well, you guys never ask anyway." and smirk. He soon face his sister and ruffle her hair playfully.

"Sting-nii stop that! I'm not a 13th year old kid anymore, I'm 18!!" then she puff out her cheeks cutely as she pout to her big brother. "Rogue-kun!" the said man look at her, as she pull out her best puppy eyes ever while still pouting. Chibi style.

Rogue sigh and slap Sting in the back of his head and said "Stop doing that to her, Sting."

"Oh hold out Raven for me" Sting didn't argue back as he held his cute nephew in his arms. Rogue stood in front of Shizuka as Yukino move backward to give them space. The guild was surprise when Rogue held the girl in her slim waist and kiss her forehead lovingly.

"I see so your back after so many years pass, Shizuka." a new familiar voice said behind them. Minerva.

 **That's it for now... By the way thank you for reviewing! It made me want to update as it encourage me. It made me happy knowing there is still people who want to read my story... Really, thank you.**

 **So here is the new chappy... Enjoy! Its 2k words long!**

 **XxXIyahzkiexXx Out**


End file.
